


Keep Me Close

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: SladeRobinWeek [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Feeding Kink, Hand Jobs, Jason is the second choice again, Jason's age is ambiguous so tagging underage just to be safe, M/M, Manipulation, Praise Kink, Slade picks Jason up instead of Talia, apprentice au, grooming?, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Jason knows that he’s not Slade’s first choice for an apprentice, but that doesn’t sting as much as he thought it would. Not when he can feel the way Slade needs him.Jason would never want to leave even if he could.





	Keep Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, but it felt complete so… yeah. As you might be able to tell by the fact that this is an apprentice fic, there is gaslighting/grooming in this. Slade has picked Jason up after he died instead of Talia, but his age is ambiguous. Older than 15 but younger than 19. You have been warned.

Dick had no idea the chance he’d thrown away.

Of course, Jason had once thought the same thing about Dick letting the Robin title slip out of his fingers. But just like back then, it looked like Dick Grayson’s loss would be Jason’s gain.

“Again,” Slade said circling around Jason watching his form.

“Yessir,” Jason gasped out repeating the kata yet again. He’d been at this for hours and all his muscles were screaming at him in agony. He hadn’t hit his true limit yet though - even thought it felt like it- or Slade would have stopped him.

Jason knew by now to trust Slade with every inch of his body and self.

In the early days of Jason’s training he had pushed back a lot. When Slade worked him past the point of pain he’d tried to put his foot down, to bitch and stomp off like he would have done if Bruce had ever tried to pull something similar. Slade was not Bruce though and he didn’t tolerate that kind of resistance. And Wintergreen was most certainly not Alfred and wouldn’t stand as a shield between Jason and Slade’s ire.

Contrary to popular belief, Jason was a quick learner.

“You’re compensating too much on your left kick and it’s costing you your balance,” Slade demonstrated by knocking Jason over easily, “Do it again, correctly this time.”

Jason might have commented on that if he’d had the breath to do so, but since he didn’t he simply obeyed orders.

Jason had been beaten to death once; He was never going to go down like that again. Slade might be an asshole, but he was making Jason so much harder and _better_ than Bruce ever had. Jason hadn’t realized how much Bruce had been holding back in Jason’s training until Slade had begun teaching him… The more effective, more lethal, moves his body was capable of that Bruce had simply edited out of Jason’s training. Even at his most exhausted Jason could tell that every day Slade shaped him into more and more of a living weapon than Bruce could have ever managed.

Or wanted.

Bruce had trained him to be _Robin_ , and back when Jason had started that meant Bruce was still training him to be _Dick_. Jason would never be Dick, and that meant that sometimes every day of training felt like being a failure. He wondered if Bruce had learned from that mistake with the new kid, or if the cycle was just repeating.

Jason might not be Slade’s first choice, but the man had trained him to belong to Slade. That meant being as effective and perfect as he could be. All Jason’s training was centered around _his_ body type, abilities, and who his opponents were likely to be. It was about _Jason_ and not Dick. It also helped that Slade estimated that Jason would someday have a build similar to Slade himself.

Another thing that made it feel so right to be Slade’s boy.

“Time.” Slade called at last and Jason fell gratefully to his knees. He heard Slade walk off dimly and let himself slump onto the matts and close his eyes just for a moment. His head was pounding, but he slowly regained control of his breathing until it felt like he wouldn’t black out if he was asked to move again.

“Christ, you could stand to go a little easier on the kid,” he heard Wintergreen say.

“He’s strong,” Slade disagreed, “he can handle it.”

Jason preened a little with pride at that.

There were food smells and the continued murmur of voices between Slade and Wintergreen, but nobody was saying anything to him directly so Jason let himself doze for a little bit on the mats.

He woke up with a jolt as Slade stepped on him none to gently before pushing him over onto his back and dropping a water bottle on his chest.

“Drink, before you get dehydrated,” Slade ordered, “And then come over and eat something.”

“Whatever you say, Old Man,” Jason grinned up at him cheekily.

“Brat,” Slade commented, foot pressing into his side again, but there was no real heat to it so Jason let himself smile a little wider.

Slade might deny it, but he liked a little sass and backtalk.

The water felt wonderful and Jason carefully refrained from guzzling it, not needing to be told how much he would regret the cramps that would follow if he did. Getting up and stumbling over to the table felt like a herculean effort, but he managed it somehow. His limbs were shaking though and Jason grimaced at the thought of trying to keep a steady grip on a fork.

“Sit down before you hurt yourself,” Slade said pulling Jason into his lap. Jason didn’t have to look around to know Wintergreen was gone. Slade tended not to pull this kind of crap in front of him.

“Going to feed me too?” snorted Jason, pretending his whole body didn’t heat up the moment Slade started touching him for nontraining purposes.

“Going to be a brat about it?” asked Slade raising an eyebrow as he speared a fork full of food.

“No promises,” Jason grinned letting his mouth fall open for the bite.

Slade simply hummed and rubbed circles into Jason’s aching muscles.

“You’re kind of a huge pervert, you know that right?” Jason commented, letting his eyes fall half lidded as he accepted another bite.

“And what does that make you?” asked Slade letting his free hand slip low on Jason’s stomach just to demonstrate the way Jason’s legs instantly spread for him.

“Dunno, well trained?” laughed Jason breathily.

Slade simply hummed and bit his ear sharply, “shut up and finish your food.”

Jason snickered slightly, but did as he was told eating until he was full and then a few bites after that until Slade was satisfied. He wasn’t remotely surprised when Slade kept him on his lap and shoved a hand into his pants to rub at him insistently. Jason just shivered and held on as he got him off, turning his face against Slade’s neck and panting against his skin until he came.

He hadn’t gotten off by his own hand since he started training with Slade and at this point Jason couldn’t imagine ever wanting to again.

Exhaustion came back full force afterwards and Jason let Slade take off his clothes without complaint even though normally he would have teased him about stripping him in the main space. Slade carried him to the showers and Jason almost dozed off in warm water as he was thoroughly cleaned.

That was the nice thing about the days where Slade pushed him extra hard, Jason mused, was that the aftercare was always worth it. Especially the way Slade let himself act just as possessive as he really was after a day like this… a day when Jason had worked hard and let himself be shaped by Slade however he wanted.

Slade roused him enough to slip onto his knees and open his mouth for Slade’s cock. Jason relaxed against the hold Slade had on his hair and let the older man set the pace, looking up under his lashes at the person who had somehow become his whole world.

Sometimes, Jason wondered if Slade would have preferred to have been doing this sort of stuff with Dick rather than him, but the thought never lasted long. Even if Dick could be a bit sluttish at times, he could be a huge prude about some things. Jason knew in his bones the other boy would be scandalized if he knew the kinds of things Jason let Slade do to him.

Jason wondered if he’d ever find out.

“Perfect,” Slade praised him when he came and Jason swallowed obediently. Jason shivered obviously at the praise and leaned into the hand stroking his cheek.

Jason couldn’t picture ever being able to give this up.

“You’re mine,” Slade said, hand settling on Jason’s neck possessively. Jason loved the way that sounded and felt.

“Feeling sentimental, old man?” Jason grinned up at him, “I know I’m yours. You remade me.”

“Mmm, and soon it will be time to show you off,” Slade said pulling Jason to his feet again and bringing him to their bedroom.

“Really? When?” Jason asked excitedly.

It felt like years since he’d been outside.

“Soon,” promised Slade pressing a kiss onto his mouth, beard scraping wonderfully against his sensitive skin as he laid Jason down, “If you’re good, I’ll even let you make your first kill.”

Not in Gotham, Jason knew, it would be a while before Slade let him go back there again. But one day Slade had promised him they would go clown hunting.

“I’m always good,” Jason grinned at him cockily even as he felt himself getting sleepier and sleepier now that he was in a bed.

“Brat,” Slade said fondly as he settled Jason against his hip where Slade would doubtless stay up a little longer working on his computer.

Jason hummed in agreement letting his eyes fall close as a hand stroked its way through his wet curls. In moments he was asleep feeling warm, content, and thoroughly owned.

**Author's Note:**

> Dick and Bruce are going to freak out when they figure out when they figure out Slade has Jason… and then they’re going to freak out some more and probably try to save him which Jason will not appreciate. That could be an interesting fic too.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as [wellthatjusthappend](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
